Feral
by guillotineghost
Summary: PWP; The protagonist has Yosuke wear fox ears for an intimate night. Written for a kink fill on Tumblr.


"You're all mine, pet."

She flicked the bell at the center of his orange collar, grinning with childish delight at the way the trinket chimed under her touch.

Yosuke looked surprisingly sexy like this, stretching across her bed on all fours with those artificial, fuzzy fox ears peeking from behind his bangs and the tail tied around the back belt loop of his uniform pants.

For all of his smooth talking (followed by immediate embarrassment), he hadn't been expecting for his girlfriend to shove a bag at him and make him promise to wear the contents before he could even peek at them.

"U-Uh…" Yosuke stammered. "Woof?"

Foxes were closer to dogs than cats, right?

"Not yet~" The protagonist chimed, reaching into her nightstand and withdrawing a dry erase marker.

She uncapped it and he cringed as she drew whispers onto his face, three on each cheek.

She sat back to admire her handiwork, index finger curled to her chin with deliberation.

"…Cute," she decided with a nod. "Really cute, Yosuke~ Fox colors go with your hair!"

He would've been lying to himself if he couldn't admit that this felt both humiliating and arousing. It wasn't like he could hid the hard on tenting his pants, anyway. "I can't believe this…wait! Why am I embarrassed?! You're the one that told me to wear this!"

A mischievous, pondering expression crept ono his face as he weighed his options here; he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her onto her back under him so that he towered over her.

She couldn't help but giggle, squirming with mock concern. "Oh, no! Looks like a wild animal is about to attack me! Whatever shall I—"

She gasped loudly as he descended to her neck and nipped at the tender flesh. It felt like a harsh pinch.

"Ow!" Tears welled in her eyes, and her voice cracking only enticed Yosuke to graze his wet tongue over her skin, then sink his teeth into it again, this time rougher, and he encased his lips around her and sucked harshly enough to summon red to the surface of her porcelain complexion.

"Y-Yosuke…" She whimpered, nudging at his shoulder. "C-C'mon, that'll leave a mark!"

"I'm a wild beast and I cannot be tamed," he declared wholeheartedly with a thrust against her abdomen, so that she could see full well that he was hard and had every intention to give her what she wanted.

When he moved to the other side of her neck, she moaned this time when he sucked on her skin, and caught him by surprise when she gently combed her fingers through his hair and arched her back.

Her breasts brushed against him and his cock twitched at the realization that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, fuck yes. Bite me again."

Was she some kind of masochist?

Yosuke sunk his teeth into her skin again, reaching down to clumsily unzip his pants and pull out his dick, pressing the head to her clit and rubbing circles into her most sensitive spot.

The taste of iron seeped onto his tongue, and he lapped hungrily at her, thinking to himself with some animalistic pride that he was marking what belonged to him.

She was panting now, moaning under his touch as his hands found their way under her shirt to her breasts and squeezed the mounds of sensitive flesh, thumbing over her areolas until her nipples perked up.

"Oh god…" She breathed, pulling her panties to the side and spreading her legs ever so slightly. "Yosuke, just fuck me already!"

"Oh, no. Not until you beg for it."

He knew that by all means, he should have been the one begging now because he wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless.

But seeing her under his control like this was too much of an opportunity for him to take the reigns for once and have her melting at his touch.

She whined and idly rubbed her finger across her wetness. "P-Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please be a good boy and…" She bit her lip nervously. "…A-And fuck me until you cum inside of me." Her cheeks were red now. "Please…"

That was all the incentive he needed to bury himself balls deep into her, moving his hands back to her waist to grip her tightly, holding her there sternly to fuck her hole—he panted against her ear as he thrust into her; her nails were scraping along his shoulder blades.

Her moaning and panting and the way she cried out his name sent him over the edge in a matter of minutes, and she was limp with pleasure with how his thickness was stretching her and the head of cock bruising her cervix. She was a mumbling, sweating mess and the gush of sudden moisture around him indicated that she'd actually reach her orgasm first.

He smirked to himself.

_I'm just that good._

Yosuke was disappointed with how quickly he came, but the way she kissed his lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth told him that the first time they played this game wouldn't be the last.

The next week, he nearly stumbled when he entered her room to find that she was wearing a tight, short, nurse outfit with black cat ears protruding from her hair. She giggled at his reaction, pulled him onto the bed her and nuzzled her face against the crotch of his pants.

"Just sit back and let me give you a show~"


End file.
